Professor Elric
by Expecto Patjonesy
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are not happy. It's been two years since the Promised Day, and instead of heading to the East, Ed is being sent to Scotland to protect some brat. He has to figure out how he is going to teach Alchemy, and Al is going to have to be a student. Things are really going to take a bad turn when the Goblet of Fire spits out Edward's name.
1. Meeting Bumblebore

**I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist**

**To be clear: Ed still has his alchemy and automail, say he traded his arm for his alchemy back. Alphonse is fourteen physically because of it being in the Gate, weird things happened to it. Ed is seventeen, and he proposed to Winry, as the train he got on at the end of FMA was taking him to Hogwarts in this story. **

**Prologue**

Dumbledore paced in his bright office, awaiting the arrival of his new teacher. He had had a bad feeling about things since the summer, and decided that the Potter boy was not quite as out of danger than he would have liked. He decided that the Harry Potter needed special protection, and that the Ministry's Aurors might not be enough for this particular mission. Albus's thoughts were interrupted, however, by a rather loud knock at his door. The old man bounced to the door with surprising agility and opened it.

"Hello sir." Standing in the doorway was not one, but two boys. Looking them over, Dumbledore realized that they must be brothers. What surprised the wizard the most, however, were their ages. Both looked like they could still be in school.

"Hello, boys, sit down." Albus motioned two the chairs in front of his impressive desk. The boys glanced at each other, but sat.

"So, old man-"The elder started but was cut off by a sharp,

"Brother!" The younger of the two looked apologetically at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry about him; he's just tired from the travel." Albus chuckled at waved off the boy's apology.

"As I was saying," The older boy glared at his brother. "I assume you're the one that asked General Sarcasm for help?" Albus smiled at the boy's nickname for the ruler of his country.

"That's right, but I'm afraid I must have miscommunicated. I asked for someone who could work as an Alchemy professor and help protect a certain student, someone from the Amestrian military." Albus looked slightly confused at the elder boy, who was obviously fuming at the headmaster's words.

"There was no miscommunication, geezer." The young man scowled. "I'm you're new teacher." Albus looked flabbergasted.

"But you're a child!" Then Dumbledore looked more closely at his future professor. "No. You are not. You don't have a child's eyes." The boys exchanged surprised looks at this. No one had ever decided at first glance to overlook their youth. "But still, you are so young. Seventeen, at the most. Surely not old enough to be in the military." The elder sighed and flashed a silver pocket-watch that he had been keeping in his pocket.

"Brother is the youngest to ever be in the military!" The younger brother spoke with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I see." Albus's skeptical attitude instantly changed when he saw the watch that marked a state alchemist. "You're a state alchemist at your age, impressive. I have no doubt you will be able to do your mission. But what about you?" Dumbledore turned to the younger. "I only need one professor, and even so, you're only about fourteen."

"This is a school, right?" The elder rolled his eyes. "Make him a student. Alphonse can handle himself, and heck, it will make my job easier. He can watch this kid during classes, and when I am wrapped up in my own class. Al is smart enough to jump into his classes." The younger boy, Alphonse, eyes sparkled at his brothers words. Dumbledore knew that there was no way he could turn down this young man's eagerness to learn.

"That sounds like a good plan." Albus nodded approvingly. "Now, now that that is all settled, maybe I can learn the name of our new professor." The boy flashed a wolfish grin and sat back in his chair.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."


	2. The New Brothers

**The New Brothers**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The dining area was bustling with students, all laughing and catching up with what their friends had been doing over the summer. The Golden Trio however, was staring up at the teacher's table.

"There are three empty chairs." Harry pointed out. Hermione frowned.

"But the only empty teaching position is Defense. Why do are two extra places set up?" Ron opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice telling everyone to settle down. Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of the professor table, beaming.

"Welcome, students, to another fine year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's voice was magically amplified to ensure everyone could hear him. Dumbledore motioned at McGonagall to begin the Sorting. Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first-years and, on top of it, a dirty, old, patched wizard's hat. The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke out into song:

"_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers _

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the one's they had to teach,_

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far above the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_The most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind,_

_And tell you where you belong!"_

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

"That's not the song it sang when it sorted us." said Harry, clapping along with everyone else.

"Sings a different one every year," said Ron. "It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."

The Sorting began, and nervous first-years one by one were sent to different tables by the hat. The Sorting took around half an hour, and by the end of it everyone was desperate for the feast to begin. Finally, McGonagall picked up the Hat and the stool, and carried them away.

"About time." Said Ron, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms wide with welcome.

"I only have two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing across the hall. "_Tuck in_."

"Here, here!" said Harry and Ron loudly, as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes.

The feast was halfway in progress when the giant door to the hall was opened. All the students turned around to see the newcomer. The light shone across the man's face, revealing a face unlike anything the students had ever seen. It looked like someone had a vague idea of what a human looked like and tried to crudely carve it out of wood. Every inch of skin seemed to be scared. The man's mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, rolling over and over-seemingly quite independent from the other.

"Ah!" Dumbledore smiled. "It seems as if our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has arrived. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Professor Alastor Moody." A few gave half-hearted applause, but most were whispering to their neighbors.

"Alastor Moody? The one your dad was helping today, Ron?" Harry muttered to his best friends.

"Guess so." Ron agreed. "What's Dumbledore thinking, letting him teach? He's supposed to be mad as hatter."

"With the arrival of our new professor, it seems to be a good time to bring up something new that will be happening at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore continued.

"Do you reckon he's talking about what Malfoy was talking about on the train?" Harry questioned.

"A new class will be starting this year." Ron and Harry slumped down when they heard this. Hermione, however, straightened. A new class sounded wonderful, in her opinion. "The course will be on-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by the Great Hall doors bursting open for the second time that evening. Everyone, save Dumbledore, gaped as two boys walked straight up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled wide and gestured for the boys to stand beside him.

"These" The old wizard gestured to the two beside him, "are Hogwarts's newest additions. I hope that Gryffindor house will give Alphonse a warm welcome." Dumbledore gestured for the younger boy to join the Gryffindor table. "Everyone, please give a warm welcome to our newest professor. This is Professor Elric. He will be teaching Alchemy, a new class that, due to its complexity, will only be offered to years four through seven." The new Alchemy teacher just yawned and plopped into one of the empty chairs. The hall was split in reactions to the new professor. The boys muttered amongst themselves while every girl in the hall went wild cheering for the new handsome professor.

"He's _gorgeous_!" Lavender breathed beside Harry. Ron went purple at her words, because, for once, it was obvious that Lavender and Hermione were in complete agreement on this topic, as was every other girl in the hall. The new alchemy teacher had a hard-set, chiseled jaw that made him look tough and handsome at the same time, and he managed to wear his long, golden blond hair in a ponytail without looking like a rich prat. His golden eyes matched his hair perfectly. He wore strange clothes, however. A form-fitting black beater strained against his chest underneath a strange, gaudy red coat. He wore tight leather pants, and black combat boots trimmed with red. The applause finally died down, and the new Gryffindor boy tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Umm…" The new boy blushed. "May I sit here?" Hermione looked taken back at the new boy's manners. The girls who weren't still drooling over the new Alchemy professor were gaping at Alphonse. He was just as handsome as his brother, or going to be anyway. He was still only fourteen, and his face retained some of its childlike roundness. But he had the same breathtaking golden eyes as the new professor, although he wore his hair short, with side bangs hanging over his left eye. He was not yet as attractive as Professor Elric, the girls in the hall noted, but he was easily the best looking boy in the hall.

"Go ahead." Harry nodded at him. Alphonse grinned and sat down. Several girls blushed at the action, and Al looked at them, confused. This caused the girls to blush even more. He had not been around girls his own age for a long time, so he couldn't figure out if this behavior was normal. Shaking his head, he turned to the group of teenagers around him.

"I'm Alphonse Elric." The boy introduced himself.

"Elric?" It was Ron, surprisingly, who asked this. "Like Professor Elric?"

"Please, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're obviously brothers. They look enough alike." Al smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Ed's my older brother." He confirmed. Harry noticed the hint of pride in his voice. Alphonse obviously thought a lot of his brother.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, rather rudely. Alphonse remained calm. He had dealt with things a lot worse than unjustified hostility.

"Well, brother was offered a job here by Professor Dumbledore. He's one of the best alchemists alive today." Alphonse nodded proudly at this fact. "Brother only accepted the job on the condition that I could come too. I'm an alchemist too, so studying magic sounded _fascinating_." The three digested this news.

Meanwhile, Edward was digging into the food with vigor at the Head table.

"You act like you never get food." Snape scowled at the newest professor's eating habits.

"Not homemade like this!" Edward defended himself. Madam Pomfrey looked scandalized.

"But you're still growing! You NEED proper food." But even as she said this she noticed how obviously muscular Edward was.

Dumbledore stood up once more. "Well, now that we are all fed and watered, it is my pleasure to announce another new event happening at Hogwarts-The Triwizard Tournament."


	3. The Elric's Meeting

**I do not, regrettably, own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.**

**Meladi1, yeah, I kinda know Dumbleydore is a tad OOC. He's kinda hard to write, what with the intellectual giant thing. But OH WELL. I try to fathom his head, and it's the thought that counts. :P. I know I put a lot of emphasis on Ed's looks, but hey, I don't think it's uncalled for. When my friend first showed me FMA, I pointed to Ed and said, "Look at that boy. Look at him. I want that for Christmas." ANYWAYS. On with the story. **

The Gryffindor dormitories were loud that night. Alphonse had set up his stuff and was ready to leave to go see Edward when he was stopped by Harry and Ron.

"So, Al," Ron began, "What's your brother like?" Al sighed. He had been asked and avoided that question all night.

"You'll see tomorrow, I think we have him." Al replied and quickly slipped out of the room.

"Weird bloke." Harry muttered to Ron. "He and his brother both seem a little strange." Dean, who had heard their conversation from his own bed, laughed.

"You're only saying that because of how Cho Chang was looking at both of them." Dean snorted. Harry scowled and sat down while the other boys roared with laughter at his expense.

* * *

"So that skinny kid was Harry Potter?" Ed grunted. He and Al were relaxing in Edward's room, discussing the events of the night.

"That's right brother." Al nodded.

"So," Edward sat up. "You going to enter that tournament?" He grinned at his brother.

"You know," Al chuckled, "Even though they were talking about how dangerous the tournament is, all I could think of was how easy it will be compared to say, anything Teacher would come up with." Edward laughed and agreed.

"Yeah." His expression then darkened as thought grew. "Say Al, what-what do you think Teacher will do when she learns about us going to a magic school, one that ignores everything she taught us?" Both boys shuddered at the mental picture. The thought of what Teacher would do to them was enough to dampen their light mood. "Just remember Al," said Edward. "We cannot use magic. Not without knowing for sure what exactly the exchange is."

"But Brother," Alphonse said quietly. "Mr. Dumbledore said that magic has no exchange."

"He's lying." Ed said flatly. "The Law of Equivalent Exchange can't be ignored. They ARE giving up something, I know they are." Alphonse decided it was best to change to subject.

"How are you going to teach the kids, nii-san? Teacher says that her methods are the best, but I don't think that they would be encouraged in an actual school." Al looked questionably at his brother.

"I dunno." The older Elric shrugged. "I'll figure something out, I'm sure."

"Brother." Al piped up. "When are you and Winry going to get married, anyway? You proposed, but now you're here for who knows how long. How are you going to plan a wedding with you here and Winry in Rush Valley?" Edward's cheeks burned at the thought of his marriage to his childhood friend. It was not exactly a topic he wanted to gush over with his little brother.

"I think that there's a winter break in December, Al." Edward said. "I'm going to see if Win can come up then, and we can discuss the details we can't talk about through letters. You know there's no phone here?" Ed shook his head at the wizarding world. "Holy, is it that late already?" Ed looked at his watch in surprise. "You better get to bed, Al. Classes start tomorrow, and let's face it, you really need to stay healthy." Ed winced at his last words, reminding himself that his brother's body was still sick from all the time it had spent at the Gate. Al looked disappointed at having to go back to his dormitory. Then another thought occurred to him.

"Brother, you're not sending me to bed so that you don't have to talk about Winry, are you." Alphonse was only partially kidding.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Al." Edward scowled and pointed Al toward the door.

"All right, All right, I'm going." Alphonse grinned one last time at Ed and went back to Gryffindor tower.


	4. The Alchemy Professor

**I do not own either FMA or Harry Potter. Also, I do have an outline for this story, krazyfanfiction1, but I appreciate your idea. I know what the exchange is, and unfortunately, if I did use your idea, it would kinda mess up my outline. BUT I REALLY DO APPRECIATE YOUR SUGGESTION. Now, now that that's out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY.**

Breakfast in the Great Hall was one of the strangest things Ed had ever seen. Students were running around, laughing and exchanging jinxes, ghosts appearing out of nowhere and flying through tables, and food appearing out of nowhere on the table. Edward silently slid into the chair between the scarred man, Moody, and Snape, who upon meeting Ed had thought looked like an overgrown bat.

"Morning." Ed yawned reached for the cup of juice in front of him. He took a sip and choked. "Gross! What the heck is this crap?" Snape looked amused at Edward's reaction.

"Pumpkin juice. It's a wizarding delicacy." The Potions Master explained to a disgruntled Edward. Ed looked at him like he had grown a third head.

"Who the heck makes _pumpkin_, of all things, into juice?" Ed shook his head. "Wizards." Moody leaned uncomfortably close to the state alchemist and hissed in his ear.

"Nice limbs there, Elric." Ed looked up at him in surprise, and then sighed.

"I'm guessing the eye can see through things." Moody merely grunted. "I would appreciate it if-"Ed whispered.

"I would keep this our little secret?" Moody finished. Ed's jaw tightened and nodded.

"So, Mr. Elric," said Snape smoothly. "How old are you? You must look younger than you are."

"I'm seventeen." Ed replied, not looking up from the roll he was buttering.

"Seventeen!?" Snape lost his composure for a moment. "You're not even old enough to be out of school yet! And Dumbledore made you a teacher?" The other teaches, hearing Snape's outburst, gaped at Edward and waited for his reply.

"I'm…a special case." Edward scratched the back of his neck. "Trust me. I'm definitely able to teach these kids about alchemy." Snape still looked dissatisfied. Edward turned back to his meal and thought about the components for pumpkin. A moment later, he clapped his hands together and transmuted the pumpkin juice into something a little more edible.

"Is that…" Snape's eyes were wide as he examined the now bright orange liquid in Edward's cup. "Orange juice?" Ed nodded and took a sip of the newly transmuted orange juice. "But that's impossible! You can't change food with magic." Snape looked scandalized.

"Not magic, science." Edward stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a table of disbelieving teachers.

* * *

Half an hour later, four Gryffindors walked into the first Alchemy class of the year. Hermione had engaged Alphonse in a conversation about alchemy, desperately trying to learn as much about alchemy as she could. Harry and Ron mostly listened and tried to make sure they wouldn't make complete fools of themselves in the class that the more they learned about, the more complex it sounded. The two boys had decided last night that they could overlook the fact that their new dorm roommate was handsome. They figured it wasn't Al's fault that girls found him attractive, even though they were both jealous. Hermione was trying not to focus on the fact that Al was one of the most attractive boys her age that she had ever seen, and was steadily growing more admiring(and slightly jealous) of his brain.

Harry, Ron, Alphonse, and Hermione sat down when they walked into the Alchemy class. They were among the last there, due to Ron accidently oversleeping. Edward was reading a book, and glanced up when the four arrived.

"Al, I'm shocked." He teased. "Normally I'm the late one, not you." Al looked shell-shocked when he realized that he was the unpunctual one for once. Ed laughed, and then remembered the other students in the classroom.

Edward sat up from his desk and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Welcome to Alchemy." The professor turned to the chalkboard beside him and started to write. All the students craned their necks to get a look at what he was writing, with the exception of Al. He knew perfectly well what the first lesson of Alchemy was.

Ed turned from the board and read put loud what was written. "One is all, and all is one." Edward surveyed his students, and winked at his younger brother. Al grinned back at him. "You have one month to figure out what that means. If you can't figure it out, you don't belong in this class. If you do, I will begin teaching you alchemy." The class immediately started protesting.

"But sir!" Hermione protested. "What about the classes of the month?"

"You will use them trying to figure out the riddle." A thought occurred to Ed. "And Al, you can't tell anyone what it means. They have to figure it out for themselves." Al sighed and nodded.

"How are we supposed to figure this out?" Ron whined. Ed and Al exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

"Please, you guys have it easy. My original plan was to send you out into the forest for a month, forbidden to use magic, of course, with only a knife. Unfortunately, Dumbledore said no." The class looked horrified at this.

"He's a nutter!" Ron hissed to Harry and Hermione. Al, however, snorted.

"It's not as bad as you think. It was how brother and I learned, and now he's one of the best alchemists alive."

"You mean…that happened to you?" Harry looked shocked.

"Yeah. Brother and I were lucky and were taught by one of the most brilliant, terrifying human on earth. We begged her to teach us, and she agreed that if we could pass her test she would. I was seven at the time, but it _is _the best way to learn alchemy." Al said nonchalantly. The trio's jaws dropped. Ed, however, nodded at his brother's words.

"Alphonse is right. This is the best possible way for me to teach you alchemy." Ed sat down hard in his chair and picked his book up. "You can all study or something now."

"Professor." said Hermione uncertainly.

"Yes, what is it?" Edward looked up from his book once more.

"Can you at least tell us the basics of alchemy?" Hermione asked, somewhat desperately. Ed looked around at the class and gave in.

"Fine." He sighed. "All right. Can anybody tell me what alchemy is?" Hermione's hand shot up straight into the air.

"Granger." Ed nodded for her to tell him the answer.

"Alchemy," breathed Hermione. "is the branch of magic that is used to create lead from gold" Ron's head shot straight up. "and is used to create the Elixir of Life, the Philosopher's Stone." At Hermione's last sentence, both Edward and Alphonse went pale and stiffened. Ed clenched his teeth and tried to get a hold of himself.

"While partially right, Ms. Granger, you are wrong." The entire class gaped. Hermione was never, _never_ wrong. Hermione was more shocked than anyone.

"But-but." Hermione stuttered. Al looked slightly amused at Hermione's shock.

"Your first mistake, Granger, was saying that alchemy was a branch of magic." Ed shook his head in disgust. "Alchemy is _science_, not the result of waving those magical stick-things." Several people looked disgusted at this, mainly the Slytherins, though Ron looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"You mean this is a _muggle_ subject?" Draco Malfoy of Slytherin glared at the alchemy professor. "We are being taught something that the filthy muggles practice? This is a magic scho-!" Malfoy was cut off by a giant transmuted fist knocking him off his chair and pinning him to the ground. The class gaped at the now grinning evilly Edward.

"Alchemy, Mal-fart," Several people laughed at Ed's new nickname for the widely hated Slytherin. "beats magic _every time_."

"Brother." Alphonse scolded. "You didn't have to do that to prove your point." Though he was trying to scold his brother, Al couldn't help but smile.

"Your second mistake," Edward continued as if nothing happened. "was only partial. Alchemy can be used to turn other metals into gold, but it is illegal." Ron looked thoroughly disappointed.

"But why is it illegal?" He protested. Ed looked at him, hard.

"Imagine if everyone went around creating gold, all the time. The economy would be thrown out of whack." Professor Elric explained not unkindly. Ron nodded in understanding, but still looked rather disappointed. "Your last statement," Ed grounded his teeth in anger. "was, unfortunately, true. But I forbid every one of you from looking into the Stone. If I _ever_ hear of any of you looking into the subject, I will _personally_ murder you." The class, Hermione, Ron, and Harry in particular, looked extremely confused.

"But sir, why? The Philosopher's Stone is supposed to be every man's dream through alchemy. Why can't we even look into it?" Harry protested, recalling the events of his first year.

"It's the devil's research." Ed set his jaw, quoting Doctor Marcoh.

"It can't be _that_ bad!" One student protested.

"Yeah, it was in the school first year! Dumbledore wouldn't let it in the school if it was that awful." Edward and Alphonse shot up at Ron Weasley's words.

"It was here?" Al breathed. "A complete Philosopher's Stone?"

"Al." Ed's voice was tight. "You teach them. I have to go talk to Bumblebore." Al's pale face nodded as Ed stormed out of the room.

"Blimy." Ron whispered. "What was that all about?" Hermione and Harry looked just as confused as Ron. Alphonse got up from the table and walked to the front of the room.

"Well, since Brother's busy, I'll tell you the basics of alchemy." Al looked around at the waiting classroom and gulped. "Um…Alchemy is defined as the science of understanding the destruction and reconstruction of matter." Hermione looked ready to object, but shut her mouth when she Al looked at her. "Alchemy follows the Law of Equivalent Exchange. Unlike magic," Al hesitated, remembering Ed's insistence the night before. "Well, the law states that in order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost." Seeing the baffled faces of the completely magically trained class, Al sighed. "Look, say I wanted to make a forty foot statue. I can't use less wood than it would require making it. I have to give up the exact amount of material to make it, see? I can't pull flowers out of thin air, because in alchemy, there always has to be a sacrifice." Neville raised his hand.

"Al, how did Professor Elric make that fist that hit Malfoy?" Several people sat up.

"That was alchemy. Brother transmuted the floor to make a fist."

"How?" Dean Thomas asked eagerly.

"Well, alchemy has three parts. Ed comprehended the matter in the floor, he deconstructed the floor materials, and then he reconstructed them into a fist." Al explained. "You're not going to learn how to do that for a while though. You'll start out small, making tiny statues and dolls and things."

While Alphonse stuttered his way through teaching his peers, Edward was yelling at the stone gargoyle to let him in to see Dumbledore.

"Open up, old man!" Edward yelled. "This is never going to open." He muttered. He clapped his gloved hands and pressed them to the gargoyle, transmuting it to dust. Edward barged into the office of a very startled Dumbledore.

"Edward, my boy!" Dumbledore's eyes did their signature twinkle. "For what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm _not_ your boy!" Edward hissed. "And don't play games with me. You had it here! You brought it in a _school_!" Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Dumbledore looked genuinely confused.

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Ed was practically spitting.

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Dumbledore repeated.

"That's right! Don't deny it!" Edward yelled at the old man. "Why would you ever let the stone in a school full of children?!"

"Mr. Elric, why are you so concerned this?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Don't tell me you're sick enough to not see anything wrong with the stone." Edward growled in disgust. "Or do you really not know?" The blonde alchemist muttered to himself. "How did you get the stone?" Dumbledore looked baffled.

"It was my friend's, Nicholas Flamel, stone. I agreed to protect it from the wrong hands, and guarded it at Hogwarts." Answered the old professor.

"So you didn't make it?" Edward asked, slowly loosening up.

"I assure you; I had nothing to do with the manufacturing of this stone." Dumbledore looked extremely confused, an emotion he was not used to feeling.

"What happened to the stone?" Ed's eyebrows furrowed together, and his scowl deepened.

"It was destroyed." Dumbledore looked at the alchemy professor. "I must ask, why all this fuss? Why did you find this so important you had the need to bust down my office door?" Edward just looked at the old wizard. His shoulder's sagged when he answered after a long silence.

"Because, old man," Edward looked up at Dumbledore with pity. "The main ingredient for the Philosopher's Stone is human life." Dumbledore's eyes widened and his mouth opened in horror. "The stone is an evil object. I've seen the stone destroy so many lives; it makes people willing to do horrific things. The Philosopher's Stone nearly wiped out my entire country, it was the reason many of my friends died." Edward's voice was bitter, and he recalled the countless deaths. "An entire race was wiped out for the sole purpose to create stones." Dumbledore sat down heavily on his chair.

"I had no idea." Dumbledore laced his fingers together. "If I had known exactly what the stone was, I would have never let it into the castle. But what of Nicholas?" He mourned. Edward looked at Dumbledore in pity.

"I just had to know if you actually approved of the stone." Ed straightened up. "Thanks for your time, Bumblebore." Dumbledore looked up just in time to see Ed's blonde head walking out of his office.


	5. One Is All and All Is One

**I don't own FMA or Harry Potter.**

"Come on Al!"

"No."

"But we're friends!"

"No."

"Do you want us to fail?"

"I'd rather you fail than cheat into brother's class, and trust me, you do to."

"Aw come on!"

It had been nearly a month since Professor Elric had set the test, and still there were only few who had figured it out. The Golden Trio wanted to stay in alchemy, but they just couldn't figure out the phrase. After Harry had asked for the millionth time about what the answer was, Alphonse threw down his fork in frustration.

"All right!" The trio looked at Al joyfully. "I'll give you a hint." Ron shrugged at Harry and Hermione. It was better than nothing. Al looked at them and said, "Death." Then he got up from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

It had been weeks since he and Ed had arrived at Hogwarts, but they were still no closer to figuring out what the Equivalent Exchange for magic was. At first the other students were skeptical of Al's refusal to use magic, but they slowly got used to it. Alphonse only participated in Potions, and much to many students jealousy, mainly Hermione, he was a genius. Even Snape had to admit Al was one of the most talented potioniers he had ever taught. The one class that Al refused to step into was Transfiguration. He had attended the very first class, unaware of what it was, and nearly ripped the head off of Professor McGonagall, who was teaching the class to turn cats to pincushions. Al had run out of the classroom traumatized, and it took Ed all day to get him to stop shaking. Edward was disgusted by it as well, and was half-in mind to murder McGonagall himself, but figured that doing so he would most likely be court-martialed.

Though he performed no magic, Al was a prodigy in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Moody, usually strict, adored him for his understanding of defense. He had set himself apart from the other students from the first class.

That day, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Alphonse sat down near the front of the DADA classroom. Soon, they heard Moody's distinctive footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room looking as scarred and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from beneath his robes. Al looked at the foot in shock. '_I didn't think that there was such thing as wooden automail. If Winry found out…' _Al cringed at the thought of his brother's fiancé discovering a new type of automail.

"You can put those away," Moody growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books, you won't need them." They returned their books to their bags, Ron looking excited. Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled grey hair out of his twisted and scarred face and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty through ground in tackling Dark creatures-you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind-very behind-on dealing with curses." Said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other." Alphonse straightened. This was exactly the kind of thing he and Edward needed to know if they were going to protect Harry from dark wizards. "I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-"

"What, you're not staying?" Ron blurted out. Al winced; sure the Defense teacher was going to kill him. Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled-the first time Al had seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless a relief to know that he ever did do anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved, and Alphonse let out a relieved sigh. Moody's magical eye looked at Al and he scowled, perplexed. Al shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew that the professor's eye was magical, and he could probably see that something was up with Al's body. Though he had worked out and regained his strength, he was sure that the effects of the Gate on his body would take a lot longer to fade away. Moody shifted his attention from Al to Ron.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago…yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore…one year, than back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh, and clapped his knarled hands together.

"So-straight to it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it 'till then." Moody was interrupted by Al's burst of laughter. "Something funny, Elric?" Al tried to stop his giggles and failed miserably.

"I'm sorry sir… it's just that reasoning is so stupid." He laughed again. Moody raised a grizzled eyebrow. "You see," Al explained, "You can't hide the fact that bad things can happen. It doesn't matter how old you are, you have to know what you're up against to be prepared. The more you know about what you're up against, the better. An enemy is not going to tell you what he is about to do, you have to prepare yourself for anything." Moody's eyes shined and he smiled a genuine smile.

"Couldn't have worded it better myself. Your Edward's brother, right?" Moody praised. Al nodded. "That explains it. Sharp lad, Elric. Knows what it's like to stare death in the eye." Al smiled in response. Moody had no idea. Al looked around and went red. He hadn't realized the entire class was gaping at him.

The next few weeks followed that day. Al was practically co-teaching DADA, much too many students' jealousy.

* * *

Hermione muttered to herself over and over Al's hint. "Death…One is all, and all is one… what does death have to do with it?"

"What was that 'Mione?" asked Ron, his mouth full of food.

"I have to go to the library! I'll meet you guys in the common room later!" Hermione jumped off of the bench and practically ran towards the library.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked Harry. Harry merely shrugged, too busy watching Cho to have been paying attention to what was going on around him. "I think I'm going to have a look at what she's doing." Ron got up as well. Harry looked at him in shock.

"Since when do you wanna go see what Hermione's researching?" Harry asked, bemused. Ron's ears turned red.

"Just come on." He muttered. The two boys walked out of the Great Hall after Hermione. As they walked out, Edward watched them from the head table, wondering if he should go to keep a watch on Harry. He was just about to get up when a silky voice behind him said

"Elric." Ed turned to see Snape looming over his chair. "Going somewhere?" Edward narrowed his eyes at the man. Everything about Snape screamed 'suspicious' to Ed, but there was something about him that made Ed sure that he could be trusted. That didn't mean he had to like him though.

"Why?" Edward said as nonchalantly as he could.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your brother's perfect performance in my class. His potions are the work of a master." Snape's casual tone matched Edward's.

"Of course. Al is a genius alchemist, and from what I hear, mixing potions is just comprehending what certain things do when mixed with others. It sounds similar to alchemy."

"Oh? Your brother is also an alchemist?" Snape asked.

'I get it.' Thought Edward. 'He's trying to find out why Bumblebee let me teach. Can't tell him I'm a state alchemist, it would send Mustang through the roof if I blew my cover.'

"Yeah, Alchemy was a hobby of Al's and I. We were kind of obsessed with it when we were kids." Edward laughed falsely.

"Where are you two from again? It seems that Albus forgot to mention it." Snape's black eyes bore into Edward's golden ones.

"Germany." Ed said the first place he could think of.

"Not much of an accent." Snape's tone sounded gleeful, as if he caught Ed doing something he shouldn't. Everything about this man bugged Ed. He always looked at Edward as if he was a tiny little kid, and not compassionately, but rather condescending. As if he couldn't believe that Ed could handle something as "ginormous" as a teaching position. If only he knew who Ed really was. The title "Fullmetal Alchemist" was world famous since the Promised Day. He was called "Hero from the East" and "Alchemist of the People." Amestris did not allow anybody to know anything about its military, though, and all its soldier's identities were kept secret. Ed was dying to shove his silver pocket watch into the greasy old bat's face, but he resisted.

"We moved around a lot since our parents died." As much as he hated it, Ed knew that playing the orphan card would keep the man from prying any further, at least for now. "I'm going back to my quarters." Ed snatched up the letter he had received from Mustang earlier and left the Great Hall. On his way through the corridors, he heard an unmistakable voice.

"Brother!" Alphonse called. "Wait up!" Ed waited for Al to catch up with him.

"Hey Al!" Ed grinned. "I got a letter from the bastard. Wanna go up to my room to read it?" Alphonse smiled at Ed and nodded happily. He followed Ed through the throngs of students up to his room. The room was small, but bright. Ed's old red coat was hanging on a nail in the wall, and various pictures were around the room. Some showed a few military officers like Mustang, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, Havoc, and Falman, while most showed pictures of Resembool. Winry and Pinako were the most common, but Ling, Lan Fan, and May were in many. It was obvious that one in particular was Ed's favorite. The picture was in the center of the rest, and it showed a young Ed, Al, and Winry laughing together with Pinako and Trisha in the back ground smiling. Al smiled and picked it up.

"Those were the days, huh Brother?" he smiled and traced over the laughing faces in the photograph.

"Yeah. Everything was so _simple_ back then. Our biggest worry was what Mom was making for supper that night." Ed laughed softly. Al looked over the pictures and one in particular caught his eye.

"This is the only photo of Dad we have, and he's crying." Al shook his head. "What's the letter say?" Ed sat down on his unmade bed and read out loud.

_Fullmetal-_

_ I am pleased to hear the mission is going well. I was sure that by now you would have found some way to mess it up. I am trying to keep your location under wraps. We are currently spreading the story that you are in Xing researching Alkehestry. Keep up the good work, shrimp._

_Brigadier General Roy Mustang_

_The Flame Alchemist _

_P.S. The boys and I were wondering, can we be groomsmen? _

"Like hell." Edward snorted and crumpled up the paper. He moved to throw it into the waste bin, but was distracted by a pounding at the door. Al threw Ed a quizzical look. "Eh, open it, Al." Al slowly opened the door to reveal a red-faced and very out of breath Hermione.

"What the-Hermione?" Al cocked his head to the side. Hermione clutched at her side and walked through the open doorway into Edward's room.

"I just ran all the way here from the library." Wheezed Hermione. "I have to find out if I'm right. Professor Elric, the answer to the riddle-is it I am the one, and the world is the all?" Alphonse smiled hugely, and Edward yawned and nodded. Hermione let out a squeal of satisfaction.

"How'd you figure it out, Hermione?" Alphonse gestured for Hermione to sit down.

"Well, I went to the library after your clue, Al, and started to look through the magical texts. But then I realized that alchemy was a _muggle_ science, not a magical one. So I asked Madam Pince for muggle science textbooks. The only thing in there about death was the food chain. I looked at the chart, and simply thought about it." Edward grinned and nodded.

"Well, it's good one of you knows that magic isn't always the best source. But Al, didn't I say you couldn't help them?" Edward crossed his arms.

"Actually Brother," Al smirked, "You said I couldn't tell them the answer. You didn't say anything about a hint." Edward threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. Whatever. She got it, that's the point."

"Um, Sir?" Hermione bit her lip. "I can continue with alchemy now, can't I?"

"Yeah, I'll teach you now. Same with Weasley and Potter." Said Ed. Hermione looked at Edward in surprise. He raised a golden eyebrow. "I'm not stupid, Granger. You were going to tell them anyway." Hermione rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Edward rolled his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a few letters I need to write." He gestured toward the door. Hermione took the hint and left with a rather large grin on her face. "You too, Al."

"Fine." Al slumped out of his brother's room. Ed reached for a pen and paper and began to write a reply to Mustang.

_Brigadier General Bighead_

_Ever so optimistic about my skills. No, I refuse to let you within two hundred feet of the chapel. Things are going fine here. Some students have figured out the riddle, so at least I'm not teaching idiots. The Potter kid's fine, though he does ask too many questions. I told him that I would transmute him to the floor if he kept badgering me, so I think I shut him up. Tell Hawkeye I said hi._

_Colonel Edward Elric_

_The Fullmetal Alchemist_


	6. The Horrid Anniversary

**I don't own FMA or Harry Potter: Sorry to disappoint. **

A week after Hermione had figured out the riddle, Ed woke up in a very depressed state. He shuffled his way out of his room down to the Great Hall extremely early, for he did not want to have to see the pictures of Risembool anymore than he had to today. He slumped down in his chair and swirled his spoon around inside a bowl of gray porridge as he ignored various concerned glances. His blond hair hung lank, free from its usual ponytail, and it lacked its normal luster. There were bags under his eyes and he moved slowly, as if in pain. Ed glanced up at one of the numerous windows and slumped down. Of course it would be raining today.

"Are you all right, dear?" Professor Sprout asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine." Edward mumbled. Deciding that he was not hungry, Ed stood up from the Head table and shuffled to his classroom. He passed a number of students giving him strange looks in the corridors. Even Peeves didn't have the heart to try to torment the alchemist. One group of students in particular passed him by on their way to breakfast.

"What's up with Professor Elric?" Ron turned his head to see the teacher's blond head turn a corner. "Looks a bit out of it, doesn't he?" Harry frowned and nodded.

"Shame we didn't wait for Al, maybe he could have told us."

"Couldn't have waited for 'im." Said Ron. "The bloke refused to open his curtains. Say, Harry, did you hear him _crying_ last night?" Harry nodded.

"Al was crying? Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Dunno. Didn't have the heart to ask him."

"It's a bit strange, isn't it? That both of them would be so depressed at the same time." Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Ron dug into his scrambled eggs. "Wonder what happened."

"Whatever it was, I don't think I fancy asking." Harry took a swig of his pumpkin juice. Both Ron and Hermione stopped eating and looked at him strangely.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"It's just that you _always_ do everything you can to get an answer, Harry." Hermione looked quizzically at her best friend.

"I think its best I lay low around Professor Elric for a while, all right? The guy threatened to stick me to the floor!"

"You _were_ being rather nosey." Hermione reasoned.

"I just wanted to know-"

"His life story?" Ron finished, flashing smile full of eggs. Harry was about to retort when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to yell at them, but stopped short when he saw who it was.

"Cho!" Harry sputtered and dropped his fork.

"Hi Harry." Cho Chang gave him a blinding smile. "I was just wondering…" Harry looked up at her with adoring eyes, hanging off of every word the pretty upperclassmen said. "I was just wondering where Alphonse is?" Harry deflated like a balloon.

"Tough luck, mate." Ron muttered to his shell-shocked best mate. Harry moved his mouth around, trying to make sounds. Hermione took pity and rescued him.

"Al is still in bed. I think he may be ill." Cho looked disappointed.

"Is he sick? Should he be in the hospital wing?"

"He's fine." Harry scowled. Cho looked confused at Harry's suddenly cold attitude and walked away without another word.

"Harry-"

"I'm fine, Hermione!" Harry snapped. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Well, since you're fine, Harry, I'm going to check on Alphonse." Hermione stood up and walked off. At the mention of Al's name, Harry's mood worsened. It figured that Cho would be interested in _Al_ of all people. Ron fidgeted in his seat, glancing quickly at Harry then back at his golden plate.

"It's not Al's fault, mate." Ron mumbled without looking up. Harry just scowled and got up from the bench. He grabbed his bag and marched out of the Hall without even looking at Ron. Ron shook his head and jogged after him. He couldn't let the bloke murder somebody for looking at him, and that could very well happen whenever Harry was in this mood.

* * *

"Al?" Hermione's voice filled the dorm. She walked over to the only bed with its curtains drawn and knocked on the wood post. "Al, you're going to miss today's lessons if you don't get up."

"I don't wanna get up." Al whined back. "I wanna stay in bed all day and try to pretend today never happened." Hermione knit her eyebrows.

"You want to pretend today never happened? But today _hasn't _happened? Nothing of note could have happened to you from twelve a.m. to now. Just get up, we have to go!"

"You don't understand." Al said quietly, but he opened up the curtains and got to his feet. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and slumped to the door.

"So, you're going to come to class now?" Hermione spoke like she was talking to a child. Al scowled deeply at her, an action that surprised Hermione. Normally Al was very upbeat and polite. She wondered what could possibly have happened that had shook Edward and Alphonse so badly.

Al pushed past Hermione and walked out the door. "No, I'm going to see Brother."

Hermione called after him. "You'll see him in alchemy class! Come on Alphonse! We are going to be late for Defense!" Sighing in defeat, Al walked back toward the girl.

"All right, fine. One class. Then I'm coming straight back here." Al marched down the staircase.

"Al!"

"What now, Hermione?"

"How about some pants?" Al yelped and looked down. Sure enough, he was in his boxers. Flushing a brilliant red, he sprinted back into his dorm and began frantically pulling on his clothes.

* * *

As every step Ed took brought him closer to the alchemy classroom, every step filled him with a new desire to run and never come back. When he reached the door, he decided that he simply would not be teaching today. How could he teach kids about alchemy _today_? Ed transmuted a piece of paper and began to write with a spare pen a notice on his door explaining that Alchemy was cancelled today. He pinned the note and walked back to his quarters.

"Oi! Elric!" Ed glanced down the hall and saw the bizarre sight of Alastor Moody hobbling down the hall, his scarred face flushed with exertion and his fake eye rolling all over the place. "Come here, boy, I've got something to ask yeh!" The ex-Auror reached Edward, and his beady eye penetrated Ed's own.

"What is it, gramps? I'm kinda in a hurry." Ed said rather peevishly.

"Hope you're in a hurry to get some sleep. You look like hell, kid." Moody's fake eye traveled across Edward, and Ed tried to hold his stare.

"One tends to look like hell when they've been through it." Ed's voice was dry and sarcastic. Moody chuckled and nodded.

"Well, that's good, because I may very well be putting you through hell today."

Ed arched an eyebrow at Moody's words. "What is exactly you want from me, scar-face?" Ed smiled at his joke, and recalled another scar-face he knew.

"Just need your help with a demonstration for my fourth years. I'm teaching the kids how important it is to be able to act under fear today, and I need a second hand. Noticed that you weren't teaching today." Moody explained.

"Can't today, old man."

"Look Elric, you know as well as I do that these kids need to be prepared. I can't properly teach them without you." Moody growled and pressed a stubby finger against Ed's chest.

That was how Ed found himself being ogled at by students while Moody droned on about constant vigilance. Because he was a sucker for people in need.

"Now, Professor Elric has agreed to help me with a little demonstration about working under fear. He will be-" The doors were thrown open, and a very disgruntled Al and Hermione walked into the classroom. Ed caught Al's eye and shot him a questioning look. Al twisted his face up in an expression of utter despair. Ed knew what Al was saying to him. _Today is the day_.

"As I was saying" Moody shot a dark look at the latecomers. "Professor Elric will be trying to retrieve the hat" Moody brandished a wizard's cap "from me. But there will be a boggart in front of him while he does so." The class gave an audible gasp and exchanged wide eyed looks with one another. Ed, however, frowned.

"What's a-." But Moody wasn't listening. He was walking to the other side of the now open space he had magically made in front of the classroom. He flicked his wand and a cabinet opened. Ed, however, did not see the cabinet. He was walking reluctantly over to Moody, anxious to get this over with. His footsteps were cut off by Al. Edward scratched his head. But this was not Al; it couldn't be his little brother. Al had his body back, it couldn't be him. But the armor that was once Alphonse was looming over Edward anyway.

"How could you do this to me, so-called Brother?" Ed looked up at the armor in horror. "What did I ever do to deserve such an awful older brother? Get away from me; I don't even want to see your face anymore! You're just like Dad, _I hate you_!" Ed fell to his knees.

"Ed!" The real Al called out. Edward turned his head and saw his little brother shouting at him among the students. "It's not real! It's not me! It's just some magic monster!"

Ed tightened his jaw and got up. He walked right around the fake Al towards Moody.

"Edward." Ed's heart stopped for a moment. It stopped for a few moments. He turned slowly around, and saw that where the fake Al had been, Trisha Elric now stood. "You can fix anything…" She smiled angelically at him. "So why can't you fix me?" Trisha Elric morphed into a creature beyond description. It looked like some sort of half dead humanoid, with its organs on the outside instead of in. Its hand wrapped around Ed's foot, and he fell over.

"Brother!" Al shrieked. He ran toward the shaking Ed. He shook his shoulders and tried to force Ed to look at him. "Brother, it's not real!" Ed looked around Al at the creature that was once his mother. He stared at it a few moments, and the world began to fade away as he whispered,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

* * *

Ed woke up in a room of white. A dark splotch sat to his left, and as his vision cleared, he recognized it as Alphonse.

"Al?" His voice cracked, and he tried to recall what had happened. It then hit him like a train wreck. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Al hating him. His mother. October the third.

"Brother!" Al began to frantically push Ed's hair out of his face. "Are you all right? Miss Pomfrey said you would be all right, but I wasn't sure. How are you feeling?" Ed coughed and looked around him. He realized that he must be in the Hospital Wing.

"I'm fine Al. I was just…taken by surprise. It won't happen again." Ed closed his eyes, and then popped them back open. An image of his failed transmutation had appeared behind his eyelids, and he had no desire to see it ever again. "What was that thing?"

Al was silent for a moment. "Professor Moody said it was a boggart. It takes the form of your worst fear."

"Ah." Ed nodded in understanding. "And here I thought I conquered my fear of that thing."

"What about the other one?" Al bit his lip. "Do you really fear me hating you?"

"Of course I do." Ed whispered. "I'm terrified of the idea of you back in the armor. You're all I've got, Brother. If you hated me, I could never live with myself."

"Don't say that!" Al's eyes flashed and he jerked his head up angrily. "Don't ever say that! Remember what I told you? We don't even think about not living!"

Ed chuckled weakly. "It's a figure of speech, Al."

"Still." Al jutted his lip out stubbornly, and then threw his arms around Ed's neck. "We're brothers Ed. I could never hate you. You may drive me crazy, there may even be days when I can't stand to be around you, but I will _never_ hate you." Al whispered against Ed's neck. Ed closed his eyes and embraced his little brother.

"I know Al. Me too."


	7. Igor Kangaroo

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just got back from Spring Break. **

"Fred?" Ed rubbed his eyes. His sixth year class was particularly talented at grasping alchemy, and Ed was sure that they might be able to be to do simple transmutations by Christmas. But Ed was still breaking his back trying to get them to grasp the basics of science. The Weasley twins were actually some of Ed's best students, but they still caused trouble whenever they could. If Ed didn't have to teach them, he would have congratulated them on their talent of raising havoc everywhere they went.

"I'm George, dear Professor. Honestly." The redhead shook his head in mock disappointment.

"_Fred_?" Ed repeated.

"How did you know it was Fred?" George pouted. "Not even our _mother_ can tell us apart!"

"Easy." Edward smirked. "I didn't. You had your hand up, Fred. What is it?" The class gave scattered applause. It wasn't everyday somebody pulled one over the Weasley twins.

"Well, we," Fred gestured to George and himself. "were curious about something. Are there any _banned _forms of alchemy?" The entire class snapped up.

"Just two." Ed scowled. "And really, they're common sense." He turned back to the transmutation circle he was drawing on the board.

"Sir?" Katie Bell bit her lip. "Could you tell us what they are?"

"It should be obvious. Don't create gold, as the economy would go out of whack, and do not use alchemy on humans. Trust me, it is _not_ a pretty sight." He waved his hand, signaling that the conversation was over.

Marcus Belby did not get the message. "Is that what that thing was in Moody's class was? A result of alchemy on humans?" The story of Moody's demonstration had spread across the whole school. Ed had told every one of his classes they were not to bring it up, but there was always one person thick enough to do so anyway.

Still without turning to face the class, Ed clapped his hands and transmuted a spear similar to the one he had created in his state alchemist exam so many years ago. He yawned and fingered the blade, glancing back at Marcus. The Ravenclaw paled and did not meet Edward's gaze.

"As I was saying-Transmutation Circles are a necessity in Alchemy." Ed continued as if he did not just threaten a student. "Though no machine or equipment is needed to produce the energy necessary for transmutation, merely understanding the sequence of transmutation and the limitations of Equivalent Exchange is not enough. Just as the processes of "Comprehension, Deconstruction, Reconstruction" and "In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost in return" are cyclical concepts, the circle itself is the foundation of alchemy." Ed repeated the same thing his teacher had drilled into his head.

"But if you need a circle, why do you not use one?" Angelina Johnson piped up. "I mean, you don't draw anything whenever you give a demonstration…" Her voice wandered off at the look on Edward's face. He was mentally cursing himself. How could he be so stupid to think they might not notice?

"Well…" Ed began to desperately rake his head for an explanation. It was no use pretending that he did use a circle; they knew he had no circle on his gloves. "You see, I'm just such an accomplished alchemist, I figured out an extra special way to do it!" Ed was doing the same thing he and Al did whenever they lied to somebody about something: speak in a voice that made it sound as if he was a hero and pat their heads.

The class wasn't buying it.

"Are we going to learn how to do it?" One girl asked.

"No." Ed turned away from the class. "No, it's not something I can teach you."

"Aw! Come on!" The Weasley twins protested. "Pleeease?" Ed paled. The twins were sounding a bit too much like a certain emperor of his.

"No!" Ed checked his pocket watch. "Damn. We're out of time. Get out and get ready for the other schools, before the old cat lady murders me." The class all left, except for the Weasley twins. They were too busy saluting him for his name for McGonagall. Ed shoved past the two and exited the classroom.

The corridors were bustling with students rushing to take their places to welcome the other wizarding schools. McGonagall was rushing around, barking orders at poor unsuspecting students. Ed stopped for a moment to enjoy the sight of a frazzled McGonagall.

"Elric!" She barked. "Why are you not in proper uniform?" Ed rolled his eyes. He hadn't been in proper uniform since he got the castle. He wasn't about to start now.

"Because I actually have taste!" Ed gestured to his red coat. McGonagall gave up and began on something else. She knew arguing with Edward about his clothes was a lost cause.

"Could you at least do something about your hair?" She rubbed her temples. Ed looked offended.

"What's wrong with my hair? It looks perfectly fine!" He fingered his golden ponytail.

"Braid it back or something!" McGonagall snapped.

"I don't wanna!" Ed got into McGonagall's face. The rest of the students sucked out all the air out of the room with their gasps. They waited for the Transfiguration Professor to tear Ed limb from limb. Professor or not, Ed was still a kid, and not one ever said no to McGonagall.

McGonagall turned bright red. "Act your age, Elric! And fix your hair!" Her and Ed faced each other off. The students watched in horrified fascination, like they were watching a terrible train accident take place.

"Brother!" Al immerged from the crowd and pulled a cursing Edward from McGonagall. "I'm so sorry, Professor! I would say he normally doesn't act like this, but he does…"

Professor McGonagall gave Ed a glare and straightened her witch's hat. "Miss Patil!" McGonagall rounded on her new victim. "Take that silly thing out of your hair!" Parvarti Patil scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her own braid. Ed rolled his eyes and moved as far away from the Transfiguration Professor as he could.

"Wow Brother. And here I thought you might actually go a week without blowing up at somebody." Said Alphonse.

Ed ran his hand over his braid. "Blame the old bat lady."

"Brother!" Al scolded. "Do you have to be so rude?"

"What?" Ed defended himself. "It's the truth!" Al shook his head in disapproval. Sometimes he had to wonder who the younger one was.

"Look!" A first year next to Ed shouted and pulled on his sleeve. The student body rushed to catch a glimpse of what the boy had spotted.

"It's a dragon!" One girl screamed.

"Don't be stupid!" said Denis Creevey. "It's a flying house!" Denis's guess was closer. The object flying through the sky pulled closer and was revealed to be a giant carriage pulled by gigantic horses.

Al whimpered. "Are those…"

"Chimeras?" Ed finished. "A few months ago, I would have said definitely. Now…"

"It kinda reminds me of what the old Greed used to day. 'Nothing is impossible'." Al said quietly, deep in thought. "I mean, these people don't use alchemy to create these creatures. They say it doesn't hurt them, but how can that be possible?"

"I hate it." Ed gritted his teeth. "I hate seeing these creatures. Every time I see them, all I can think of is Nina. How we couldn't change her back." Al looked down.

"Look! At the lake!" Lee Jordan pointed to the Black Lake.

"Please not more chimeras." Al prayed. The lake exploded, and from it emerged a giant pirate like ship.

"Well, it's better than the giant horses." Ed muttered.

"Mr. Elric!" McGonagall appeared next to Edward again. Both Elrics looked at her questionably. "Edward Elric." Al blushed and stepped aside. "As a teacher of Hogwarts, it's only proper you come and greet our guests." McGonagall dragged an indignant Edward toward the Black Lake.

"Ah! Professor McGonagall! Professor Elric!" Dumbledore beamed at the two. "I would like you to meet the Headmasters of our new arrival schools." Dumbledore waved to the two behind him. "This is Madam Maxine, of Beauxbatons" He gestured to the biggest woman Edward had ever seen. She was a rather handsome woman, with large black, liquid looking eyes and a beaky nose. Her hair was pulled back in a severe black bun at the base of her neck, and she was dressed in black satin from head to toe. "And this is Igor Karkaroff, of Durmstrang." The other was a man dressed completely in fur. He was tall and thin, with very short white hair. He bore a goatee that was slightly curly at the end, making Ed snicker. The goatee hid his rather weak chin.

"Dear old Hogwarts." Karkaroff smiled unpleasantly at the castle. His smile did not reach his eyes, Ed noted, and he was immediately on guard. Everything about Karkaroff set him on edge, but unlike Snape, Ed already deeply distrusted the Durmstrang High Master. "How nice it is to be here…Viktor, come along. You don't mind Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…" Karkaroff headed toward the castle with one of his students, and bumped into Ed.

"Hey." Edward glared up at the annoyingly tall Karkaroff. "Watch it, Kangaroo." The High Master of Durmstrang's mouth fell open in surprise at being addressed so rudely, and then his eyes hardened in anger. Ed could see old McGonagall rubbing her temples behind Karkaroff.

"And you are?" Karkaroff glowered at Edward. "I would have thought that Hogwarts students would be a more polite."

"Yeah, the students are a bunch of pushovers. Luckily, I've got a bit more backbone than everyone in this school combined." Ed boasted. Karkaroff tried to tighten his weak jaw, and failed.

"Dumbledore!" Karkaroff barked. "I should hope that your other students are better behaved than this!"

Dumbledore beamed. "Well, my dear Igor, as it would turn out, all of my students are perfectly well mannered."

"I would beg to differ!" Karkaroff jabbed a finger at Ed.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Elric isn't a student. He is actually the Alchemy Professor." Dumbledore clapped Karkaroff on the shoulder.

"Do you mean to tell me, Dumblydorr, that 'dis leetle boy is a teacher?" Madam Maxine spoke up for the first time.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS JUST TO SEE HIM?!" Ed blew up. "I'M 5'6 DAMMIT!" Ed huffed and tried not to punch the lady in the face. Karkaroff took no notice of his anger and stepped closer to Ed's bright red face. He jerked his head back. "Would you get out of my face?!"

"You're the Alchemy teacher." It was a statement. Ed looked quizzically at Karkaroff.

"Look at the time!" Dumbledore's voice pierced the tension. "You must be famished." Dumbledore led the two other headmasters to the Great Hall. Ed stayed behind as everyone else spilled into the castle. Soon, all that was left was Alphonse, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"What was that all about?" Ron frowned in the direction of the castle.

"It seemed like he almost…recognized you, Professor Elric, sir." Said Hermione.

Edward looked across the Great Lake. "Can't be. I would have remembered. And call me Ed. Sir reminds me of Mustang."

"Who's Mustang?" Harry muttered to Ron. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know him either, nii-san. But, Hermione's right. He definitely recognized you. When Mr. Dumbledore said you were the Alchemy teacher, he looked…frightened." Al said, knitting his eyebrows. He walked closer to Ed and muttered quietly, "I don't trust him, Brother."

Edward straightened and turned toward the castle. "Let's eat. We can worry about Kangaroo later."


End file.
